


Animorgy

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Tobias goes into a downward spiral after being rejected by Marco. Over the course of three years he learns things about himself he had never thought possible before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory of a roleplay tumblr I have.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> I want to thank Omar for coming up with this title (though the title was originally for another fic), Rista for being such an awesome Marco rper and helping this project have inspiration behind it, and Tray who is allowing me to use her OCs of Ti and Norpo.

I sipped at the liquid in a bowl that was the same color as my eyes. The noise behind me was too loud for me and I was trying to distract myself. Trying to distract myself from people that would walk up to my perch and ask about what it was like fighting the Yeerks.  
  
I had been able to avoid any type of dress code by going in my usual hawk form. I didn’t want to turn human for something as simple as appearing at a banquet celebrating the successful defeat of the Yeerk invasion of Earth. I would turn human again in the future, but for now Rachel had been the last reason to morph human.  
  
And now she was dead.  
  
My eyes turned to the boy that had killed her. At one point I would’ve fucked him no questions asked. He had saved me from some bullies and afterwards I had started dreaming about him. It was me who, in the beginning of our war, had helped him decide to fight.  
  
Jake Berenson was now in a suit and tie. It was really odd seeing him like that since I was used to him being in his morphing suit or in school clothes.  
  
I tried to find someone else and saw Marco and Ax, in his Andalite body, standing awkwardly together. They seemed to talk and then Ax went away looking sad. I knew that the pair had been a big item during the war but also that Marco didn’t like to flaunt his gayness.  
  
As I watched Ax start a conversation with someone else I had mixed feelings on the matter of the breakup.  
  
On one wing I didn’t like that Marco hid that part of himself and felt ashamed of it. He should go back with Ax and they could ride off to another planet or something.  
  
But on the other wing I was glad. With Rachel dead I could fully focus on my feelings for the boy. At the moment they were purely physical and they would probably stay that way. I didn’t think I could ever love someone like I had Rachel.  
  
So a few flings with Marco were possible. Maybe a few years of flings even. I started to think about approaching him but then someone bumped into me.  
  
“Sorry.” A voice that didn’t sound very sorry said.  
  
 _Ti,_ I said and looked into her wine glass. _Norpo taking a break?_  
  
Ti and Norpo were two in one. During the war they had helped us Animorphs fight. Ti was the human and Norpo was the Yeerk that allowed Ti more control than a Yeerk usually did to his host. Norpo was now in the wine glass that was full of the same liquid that could be found in a Yeerk pool.  
  
Of course Ti wouldn’t be drinking any alcohol at the banquet as she was a former addict and alcohol triggered her.  
  
“Yeah,” Ti replied with a grin and pointed at Marco. “You checking that hottie out?”  
  
 _I’m not going to start a relationship with him. Rachel just died a few days ago._ I replied, but my thought-speak betrayed me.  
  
“How about in a few more days?” Ti replied, pretending to drink the liquid that Norpo was in. “I know you’re okay with doing it with someone you only consider a friend. Plus it will be a good way for you to burn off steam. It doesn’t have to be serious.”  
  
 _You and Norpo were only one time._ I told her privately, recounting the time I had had a foursome with the Controller and Rachel.  
  
“And Marco, Andy?” Ti asked.  
  
 _I don’t know. How about you go and annoy someone else?_ I said angrily, more pissed off at the nickname than at her trying to put me and Marco together.  
  
When I had first met her I had used the alias Andy that I got from the word Andalite. Once she learned who and what I really was she had started using Andy as a nickname. It had gotten annoying fast, but I never really hated her for it.  
  
Ti walked away with a grin as she freaked other people out with her Yeerk in a wine glass.  
  
She and Norpo knew, through Norpo going into my head at one point, that I would’ve gladly gotten with Marco during the war if I hadn’t been with Rachel. I talked with Rachel about Marco a few times and each time had to reassure her that it was until death did us part between us.  
  
And now death had parted us. I sipped more of the champagne to try to drown my pain.  
  
Maybe a non-serious relationship with Marco was the ticket to recovery and Ti knew what she was talking about. Or maybe Ti didn’t know what she was saying just like nearly every conversation I had had with her.  
  
A woman walked up to me and she turned out to be one of those religious nutcases. She was telling me that me being a nothlit and Rachel dying was God’s punishment for being bisexual. There had been a day where I would have just taken each verbal blow and waited helplessly for a physical blow.  
  
But not now.  
  
My talons tightened on my perch and I had to control myself to not physically lash out at the woman. But each passing minute was giving my self-control a real workout. Finally I couldn’t hold myself back any longer.  
  
“Tobias Fangor is as brave of a fighter as any of us.” Cassie said making the woman shut up quickly and me calm down quickly. “He fought even when he didn’t know that he’d get his morphing power back. As for God, maybe you should do some more meditation.”  
  
I was glad hawks can’t smile as the woman walked away. Cassie was the peacemaker of the group but could turn very deadly when she wanted to. I had killed an entire sentient species but she had one upped me by erasing someone from existence.  
  
Not that either of us looked at those killings as achievements. We looked at them as cruel necessities. Though I was more comfortable with my destruction than she was. Of course it helped that I was a predator.  
  
“Is everyone like that to you?” Cassie asked me.  
  
 _No,_ I told her. _And I’m used to getting picked on._

“You wanted to lash out at her?”  
  
 _Yeah. How are you holding up?_  
  
“I’m doing okay.” Cassie replied and I saw her look at Jake who was shaking hands with some dignitary.  
  
 _Just leave that bastard in the dust._ I told her. _And go try to hook up with that Andalite that is always following you._  
  
“I’m not going to go with her. She’s just…too egotistical.”  
  
 _So was Ax at first._  
  
She just sighed. We could all tire each other out, but we all had each others' backs too. Or at least we had during the war. Things had changed now. Maybe if there was another war we’d stand just as strong.  
  
Before Cassie could reply Ax came up to us.  
  
 _Yeah, Ax?_ I asked him.  
  
 _Marco seems to have gone._ Ax replied. _I don’t think he wants to see me._  
  
 _I’ll go find him._ I said and tensed for a takeoff.  
  
“Are you sure?” Cassie asked.  
  
I knew she wasn’t asking for my safety but how I could drive an even deeper wedge between the duo. But if I stayed a hawk, as I planned to, then there was nothing to worry about as I hardly saw Marco as the kind to fuck a bird.  
  
Plus the couple was now broken apart. A couple that only me and Cassie knew about as I had run across them fucking and Cassie was very insightful.  
  
 _Yeah._ I replied and started a clumsy flight to find Marco.


	2. Chapter 2

Flying inside hadn’t worked out too well. There weren’t thermals to help me up and if I dropped too far down I’d have to flap my wings. And the many people didn’t appreciate that. I must have said sorry more times than Ax had gone crazy eating a cinnamon bun. But I was on a mission to find Marco and it excused me from being social.  
  
So I had decided to change tactics and start to walk along the floor. This created a whole new set of problems. The thing with humans is that they don’t tend to look up or down. So I had to say ‘sorry’ a few more times before I reached where I thought Marco was.  
  
I stood in front of the door and wondered what to do. I couldn’t open the door and I wasn’t going to morph human just so that I could open it. Should I knock? Should I call out in thought-speak? Should I even be doing this?  
  
Cassie was right to be concerned that I would use this opportunity to fuck Marco and might even drive a deep wedge between the two friends. I didn’t want to drive away the family member that meant the most to me. I couldn’t do that to Ax, I was his shorm and nephew.  
  
But I had wanted Marco throughout the war, throughout everything that had happened, and didn’t I deserve some happiness? Didn’t I deserve him?  
  
 _Marco?_ I asked, keeping my volume down. _You’re…um…being sort of silent and worrying some of us._  
  
For a few moments I didn’t think anything was going to happen and then the door opened a few inches. He opened it just enough so that he could see me and I could see one of his eyes.  
  
 _I’m alone._ I told him privately.  
  
Marco opened the door wider and I went into the room and got onto the arm of the couch. The room was simple with a couch and a mirror. I guess the room wasn’t used much or that doing anything important in it wasn’t an issue.  
  
“Ax asked you to find me.” Marco stated, not even doubting.  
  
 _Listen, I know you had a relationship with him an-_ I started.  
  
“No, I didn’t.”  
  
 _Marco, I flew to Ax’s scoop one day and saw the two of you fucking._  
  
Marco stared at me and blushed.  
  
“I’m not g-“ He started.  
  
 _I don’t care because right now your butt buddy is worrying about the two of you. If you’re going to stop seeing him like you were, then you should tell him._ I told him a little more bravely than I felt.  
  
We just looked at each other and were both silent for a moment. I wanted to pour out my feelings to him about how I was attracted to him, but I knew he wasn’t that type of person. Especially since I had just told him that I knew about his relationship to Ax.  
  
“You’re concerned about me.” Marco said dryly with something in his voice that I couldn’t place.  
  
 _Yeah._ I replied as I tried not to show nervousness to him.  
  
Here I was just a few inches from him and we both weren’t seeing anyone else. I could ask him, but I was afraid and would feel a sense of guilt if I did so.  
  
“Will you ever morph human again?” He asked and I realized that I could place that something in his voice.  
  
 _I’m not…not now. Rachel just died and Ax…_ I started and then his hand gently started rubbing the top of my head.  
  
“Tobias, I’m not gay but you are cute. I would have said something during the war but you were with Rachel. And, let’s face it, she’s much scarier than Visser One ever was.”  
  
 _Yeah, she could be scary._ I said with a laugh.  
  
But then I stopped when I remembered her final moments. She had been so strong and tough, but she had died. She was the strongest and she had died. She had left me, just like everyone else eventually did.  
  
I pulled away from Marco and calmed myself down before looking at his surprised face.  
  
“So…um…now would be the perfect time, right?” He asked and the desire in his voice was the same that I felt.  
  
 _You just broke up with Ax and R-she just died._ I replied, though the thought of morphing human was becoming more appealing by the second.  
  
The only person I had felt comfortable being dominant with was Ti and that had only been one time. With Marco I didn’t know if I should be submissive or dominant. I had seen Ax been very dominant with him but I didn’t know what role I’d play.  
  
All I knew is that the thought of his lips on my human mouth was making me excited. The thought was making me want to morph human badly.  
  
“I broke up with Ax because I knew I could have you now. If you wanted to be with me, that is.” He told me and I was in shock.  
  
Did he really just break up with Ax to be with me? Was I that important to him? And if we did become a couple, would him not accepting others knowing his sexuality become a problem? Did I care?  
  
 _I…I need to think on it._ I told him shyly. _I think you are one of the cutest things from this planet, but I need time to think. I lost…I don’t know if I can give you what you need._  
  
“All I need is you.” He reassured me.  
  
The smile he gave me told me he knew that I wanted him. He knew I would come to him and fuck him. That it wouldn’t be months or years, but hours or days. He kissed the top of my head before he stood up and I looked at him walking towards the door.  
  
Maybe I should morph human now, maybe I shouldn’t wait.  
  
“Hey, was it hard flying?” Marco asked me and I nodded.  
  
He came over to me and let me rest on his shoulder. He winched.  
  
 _I can walk._ I said, not liking seeing him in pain.  
  
“No, I’m fine.” He said and we headed back towards the others.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around at the others. I was, again, in my usual hawk body while everyone else was wearing black. Some of the ladies wore dresses while the men wore tuxedos. Both in varying degrees of black. Cassie had arranged for a perch to be made especially for me to attend the funeral as my fellow Animorphs wanted me to feel like a real part of Rachel’s funeral.  
  
I kept my eyes away from Jake. I knew that I should be sad as he had lost a cousin. But, then again, he had sent her to her death. Whenever I looked at him I saw her dying all over again.  
  
As the funeral ended, the priest put Rachel’s urn on top of her casket. A casket paid for by the American government. Saving the world gives you a few perks, even after you’re dead. With a cry of pain I flew and took the urn.  
  
I don’t remember how I long I flew. I forgot where I was flying to. Or if I had been flying anywhere at all. All I knew was that I wanted to fly with Rachel until the end of time. By chance I landed at Cassie’s barn. When I flew in I startled Cassie who was working on a fox.  
  
“Tobias?” She asked.  
  
_Yeah,_ I said, tired from the flight.  
  
“We got worried when you just took off like that.”  
  
_I…I didn’t know where to go or what to do. Cassie, she’s gone. She’s not going to come back. Not now, not ever._  
  
“If you need to stay here you can.”  
  
_No, no. I can’t stay here._  
  
“Do you need me to watch Rachel’s ashes?”  
  
_Yeah._ I said and took off.  
  
I didn’t know where I was going until I saw her house in the distance. There were only two people that I had never considered part of the Animorphs that I could talk to: Ti and Norpo.  
  
I landed on her windowsill and started tapping the window with my beak. She looked up from the book she had been reading and opened the window to let me in. I landed at the edge of her bed and just looked at her.  
  
Why had I come here? What was my purpose now that Rachel was gone?  
  
“Tobias?” Ti asked. “Are you okay? I heard Rachel’s funeral was today. Controllers weren’t really appreciated there so I didn’t go.”  
  
_Didn’t want to cause trouble._ I agreed.  
  
Looking at Ti I realized a few things. She had been there for me during the war. I had trusted her and that trust had paid off. I also realized that taking comfort in her words wasn’t the reason I had come to visit her tonight.  
  
“Are you going to be okay? What about staying with one of your friends?” Ti asked.  
  
_No, I can’t._ I said and looked to see that Norpo was in his mini-Yeerk Pool.  
  
“Why not go to Marco?”  
  
_Are you really still going to press me about him?_  
  
“You didn’t come here to talk. You can barely say a thing.”  
  
_I don’t get wha-_  
  
And then she slid her hand under her pants.  
  
“See,” She replied and I realized that I had been paying too much attention to her hand. “Marco and you seem like a good pair. You and me, it’ll only be for sex. You don’t seem like the kind of guy for that.”  
  
_Marco just broke up with someone. It wouldn’t be right. I’ve…I’ve tasted you before…_  
  
Ti nodded. The one time I had been with her was when Rachel had still been alive. She knew, as well as I did, why I had really come here. I wanted to be close to Rachel one last time.  
  
“Morph.” Ti said and I did so.  
  
The first things to change were my wings. They grew hands on the end and I reached out to touch Ti. She took my wing-hands into hers. My human mouth formed next and she leaned down to kiss me. I kissed her as I finished my human morph.  
  
“This is wrong. You’re-“ Ti started and I kissed her.  
  
“I’m a kid and you’re an adult. But I fought a war, I think that counts for something.” I told her.  
  
“You’re right, soldier.”  
  
With a grin on her face, Ti pushed me on my back. My cock pressed against my morphing suit as she rubbed her body against mine. I felt guilty for a moment. What about Rachel? What would she-no, she was gone. She was never coming back.  
  
“Ah…” I moaned and my hand clumsily felt one of her breasts.  
  
“That’s all?” Ti asked with a grin and then I squeezed it.  
  
She moaned softly and that excited me. I wanted to reverse our positions, but I had never done that with Rachel. I kept squeezing her breast as I tried to decide what to do. During a moment of bravery, I tried to turn both of us over so that I would be on top of her.  
  
I did end up on top of her but we also were now on the floor. For a second I was afraid that she would be hurt, but she actually seemed more excited.  
  
“God, Tobias!” She shouted as she started to take my shirt off of me.  
  
I helped her and then I bit my lips as she started to kiss my chest. I took off her shirt and my tongue tasted each of her nipples. I felt them harden under my care. I then started sucking on her breasts like a child.  
  
“Oooh…ooh…” Ti moaned louder and louder. “Fuck…me…”  
  
“Yes.” I tried to say as I continued to suck her breasts.  
  
Both of our hands were now taking off our pants and underwear. When we were both fully undressed I looked into eyes that weren’t Rachel’s. Could I ever really love Ti?  
  
It didn’t matter, I decided as I slowly entered her. For now all I needed was an escape and then I could think.  
  
After a minute I found a good rhythm and then my thrusts became harder. I leaned my head back and let out yells as I got close to orgasm. I yelled for pleasure. I yelled for the pain of Rachel’s death. I yelled because Ti was also reaching climax.  
  
I came a few seconds before she did. After she came I exited her and just lay on the ground.  
  
I think Ti knew not to cuddle with me now. Maybe she just knew I was in too much pain. Or maybe it was the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew where Marco would be today and I was flying to the area. Cassie had offered to drive me, but I wanted today to be about Marco and myself. Besides, flying allowed me a chance to think about what I planned to do. It allowed me time to think if I really wanted to do this. If I really wanted to start this.  
  
What about Ax? What about my Shorm? What would he think? Did it really matter? Rachel had died, what did anything really matter anymore?  
  
Before I could get too lost in thought, I saw my destination in sight. There was Marco discussing with a builder while his father was just shaking his head as the conversation went on. I was glad that Marco’s father was there for him, Eva was probably off shopping for a house for herself and her husband, and didn’t let my own family problems get to me.  
  
Not today. Maybe another day, but not now.  
  
Marco glanced up and waved at me when he noticed a very familiar looking red-tailed hawk flying towards him. I looked for somewhere that I could land. The piece of land wasn’t built on, luckily enough, and I found a small tree to perch on.  
  
As I landed on it, I realized that calling it a tree was giving it too much credit. I felt like the branch was going to break under my weight. I hoped it didn’t, not just because I’d fall down, but because today I was going to start a relationship with Marco. The last thing that I needed was him making fat jokes about me for the rest of the day.  
  
The jokes would be funny, but wouldn’t be very romantic.  
  
“Tobias,” He said and waved the builder away. “I didn’t think you’d come.”  
  
_I didn’t know I’d come either._ I told him.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
_About the area? It’s a decent hunting ground. Besides that, I hope you don’t go too crazy with the house._  
  
Marco shook his head. I guess I hadn’t been the first person today to point out how extravagant Marco could get. It wasn’t really a bad thing, but it made judging whatever he did a lot harder.  
  
“Do you want to walk around?” Marco finally asked.  
  
Was he asking me to morph human? To morph what I didn’t want others to see? Yeah, I had morphed human when I had fucked Ti. But now? Now others might see me and I had never fucked Marco with Rachel before.  
  
_I got a couple good morphs to pick from._ I said, trying to turn this whole thing into a joke. _I don’t think a bird can walk around that well._  
  
“I have an Osprey morph.” Marco said with a shrug. “Might be able to get into some places for free.”  
  
_Like we don’t have enough money to get into any place we want now._  
  
As I watched Marco being his morph, I was glad that I had such a good friend. His joking demeanor usually hid his more caring side. The side that would know that I didn’t want to morph human and so decided to change what he wanted to do. But if I even brought up the fact that that was what he had done, he would deny it.  
  
The first thing that happened was that he shrank and talons burst from his chest. His own legs and feet turned into tail feathers. This odd series of events caused him to stumble and nearly fall over. I controlled my laughter, but by the way he tried to turn his head, I don’t think I was that successful.  
  
It wasn’t until his other Osprey features had formed, minus his arms and hands which seemed to not want to morph, that he started to sprout feathers. So for a few seconds I had to stare at a featherless bird with human arms and hands. I don’t know how to accurately describe why that was so disturbing to me.  
  
After the rest of his Osprey body formed, his arms and hands changed into Osprey wings. Cassie might be the best morpher of the Animorphs, but she could never have done something so amusing. Not even on purpose.  
  
_You ready?_ I asked Marco.  
  
_I was born ready!_ He shouted and took off.  
  
My own take off was clumsy due to the tree not having very stable branches. For half a second I thought I was going to crash into the ground, but I managed to pull up. A few flaps of my wings and I had joined Marco in the sky.  
  
We flew closer together than we had during the war. Now we didn’t have to hide from Controllers and people seeing us flying too close together would know we were former Animorphs, those daring kids that had stopped Earth from being invaded.  
  
_So why do you think I came?_ I asked, enjoying flying with Marco.  
  
_I think you wanted to hang out with your new boyfriend._ He replied and I just burst out laughing.  
  
_You are awfully cocky.  
  
Would you want me any other way?_  
  
I wouldn’t admit it to him, but a Marco who wasn’t egotistical wouldn’t be Marco. It wouldn’t be the boy that I…loved? Could I ever love again?  
  
_So the gay bird and his gay lover?_ I asked as I looked over to my…boyfriend? _That’ll look good on the tabloids tomorrow.  
  
I’m not… _ Marco said and then let out a sigh. _Yeah, that will look good on the tabloids. Will my gay bird be staying with me?_  
  
_Wow, staying at your rundown apartment sounds so…you._  
  
_Damn right it’s so me and so fancy!_ He shouted and then jokingly tried to attack me.  
  
I laughed as I easily dodged his attacks. It was fun doing this, acting like idiotic teenagers. Acting like idiots when we had this great and powerful gift and just decided to be carefree. We should have been able to have a childhood. We should have been able to grow up normally.  
  
I let Marco catch me and I controlled our dive down. I liked feeling him close to me, even in bird morph, and I knew that I had made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a little time, but I finally felt fine calling Marco my boyfriend. I still couldn’t say or mention Rachel, whom Marco had taken to refer to as ‘the R word’, but at least I was moving on. I had found someone who loved me and I loved him. I guess there would constantly be times where we were having to learn from each other and become better people.  
  
One of these learning experiences was Marco building his mansion. I don’t know how many feathers fell off of me during the entire ordeal, but I think I had to morph and demorph just so that I would have a couple feathers remaining at the end of each day.  
  
But now I felt like it was worth all the hassle of dealing both with him and the builders. Now I was perched on one of the chairs beside the pool. We were thinking of getting me my own pool perch but I didn’t know about that.  
  
Marco was in some swimming trunks while he sunned himself by the pool.  
  
“It’s just you and me now.” Marco said, looking at me. “No one will see you if you do morph human.”  
  
_I know._ I said, trying not to seem too nervous. _It’s just…I….it doesn’t feel right._  
  
“So you haven’t morphed human anytime since R died?”  
  
_I…once, during the war, she and I had sex with two other people. I went over to their house and…fucked them because that’s the closet I could get to her._  
  
Marco nodded. I’m glad he didn’t seem to want to know who I had fucked, at least not now, as I didn’t want to ruin Rachel’s big secret so close to her death. I could see by his facial expressions that he was hurt.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence and I grew worried. Had I just ruined everything? Was fucking Ti the thing that would undo us? I loved Marco and Ti was just a friend. But how to explain that to him? Did I believe it? It wasn’t like it made my cheating, if that was the correct word, on him any better.  
  
“So you want to be with her.” Marco finally said. “I get it. She was your first love, but you really have to move on. She’s never coming back and I wish that wasn’t true. She deserved a peaceful life after the war. She ruined herself more than any of us to fight off the Yeerks.”  
  
_I want to be with you but I don’t know if I can._ I told him, wishing I could tell him something different. _I don’t know if I can give her up. I don’t know if I want to._  
  
Marco’s look changed to one of pity instead of hurt. I didn’t like pity, I didn’t like looking like I needed help. But I needed help and badly. I needed someone to comfort me and take me in their arms. But I couldn’t hug, not as a hawk.  
  
I looked at Marco and thought about hugging him. The simple act of hugging him. Something so simple a hawk couldn’t do it. And some other thoughts went through my mind as I looked at him. He was a fine bit of ass. Something else I couldn’t do in hawk form was fuck him.  
  
He wasn’t into that and neither was I.  
  
I jumped down from the chair that I had been using as a perch and landed in front of him. He looked at me and I looked at him. Was this good to do? What about Rachel? What about moving on?  
  
I focused on my old human self. The last Animorph I had morphed for had been Rachel. I kept seeing her eyes before me and it seemed like the morph went a lot slower than usual.  
  
“You’re doing good.” Marco said, trying to encourage me.  
  
My human features started appearing but I didn’t pay attention to the exact changes. I focused on Marco and the morph that would allow me to be closer to him. I needed to touch him like a lover would. I needed to be there for him as more than a friend.  
  
I felt the morph finish and lay down by Marco. Before I could even say anything, he kissed me lightly on the lips. His simple touch was…I kissed him harder and placed myself on top of him. Being dominant was new to me but I remembered how I had wanted him for so long.  
  
His personality, even when he was being an asshole, was comforting. But, being with Rachel, I had never had a chance. Now I did.  
  
“Tobias…” Marco breathed, looking up at me when I stopped kissing him. “Don’t stop, I need you.”  
  
“I’m not stopping.” I told him. “I’m thinking.”  
  
“Don’t take too long.” He said with his usual smirk.  
  
I gently bit his neck and started dry humping him. He started to moan and something was off, at least to me. Was he…a bottom? Had I changed places? As I laughed he looked at me, confused. I reached into his swimming trunks and squeezed his cock, that took all the confusion off of his face.  
  
I pulled off his trunk and looked at the cock that I had imagined about for many nights. I felt it like it was a natural treasure. I then stood up and took off my morphing outfit. Marco looked confused and then quickly took off his trunks.  
  
He went over to me and we embraced each other. Our kisses quickly growing more feverish and then I pushed him into the pool. He looked up at me and laughed as I did a cannonball into the pool. He had a few seconds more to laugh until I pushed him to the side of the pool and entered him.  
  
I would have taken my time but…it had been so long since I had dreamed of this moment and-  
  
“Mar…ooo…”I moaned into his ear as I held myself steady by grabbing the side of the pool.  
  
Marco wrapped his legs around my waist and reached behind himself to grab at the edge of the pool. Each time I thrust in, he pushed out. It allowed me to go so much deeper into him than I otherwise would’ve.  
  
I kissed his neck and he could only moan.  
  
“Tob…ass…” Marco said and as he started to shiver I pulled out, only to turn him around.  
  
He hastily grabbed the edge of the pool and I put my hands over his as I entered him again.  
  
“Ah!” He moaned as I came.  
  
A few more thrusts later and he came.  
  
Then we just stayed like that. I felt happy and tired and everything sex with Rachel had felt like. It was at that moment I knew that I could do this. Whatever happened, I could be with Marco.


	6. Chapter 6

Things had been going smoothly with Marco since that day at the pool. I had even morphed human a few more times after that. It was…freeing. I didn’t always have sex with Marco, but it tended to be a given.  
  
Well…I shouldn’t say everything was going smoothly. Now and again I could see thoughts going through Marco’s head. Especially when the subject of his sexuality came up. I hadn’t always wanted mine known, but it was never to the extent Marco feared his.  
  
I had admitted to myself who I was attracted to, but it didn’t seem Marco did. Not even when my dick was all the way up his ass. It was…awkward to say the least. But I would be by his side while he got used to what he really was. That’s what a good boyfriend would do, right?  
  
I preened myself after a good morning hunt. I had caught a juicy rabbit as Marco had been sleeping. I saw him getting out of bed and going into the kitchen. He was cute in the morning as he stumbled around. It wasn’t until around two in the afternoon that he really woke up. And that was when the sarcasm started.  
  
_You slept in._ I told Marco.  
  
For a few minutes he looked out a window and then he spotted me. I could read his lips while he said ‘fuck you’. I laughed and he turned to make himself some breakfast. After he made himself some scrambled eggs he opened a window so I could fly in.  
  
I landed on the perch beside the table.  
  
“So what did you catch today?” Marco asked.  
  
_A rabbit. There are good hunting grounds close by._ I said.  
  
He just nodded. At around eleven in the morning he tended not to be too talkative.  
  
“So about the premiere…” Marco said and looked away from me. “Maybe you don’t have to show up.”  
  
The premiere was of his latest action movie. Something to do with him being possessed by the spirit of a wolf and having to battle his inner demons and getting the girl. Anyways, it was some stupid movie that I didn’t care about but I was his boyfriend now.  
  
It was a given that I would have to join him.  
  
_Why not?_ I asked Marco. _I don’t exactly have any big plans for tonight._  
  
Marco sighed and I realized something was really wrong. Had I been overestimating our relationship? Was he breaking up with me?  
  
“Listen, if you go then people will get the wrong idea.” He said and avoided my eyes. “They’ll think…just…they’ll think some untrue things.”  
  
_Like I’m your boyfriend and you’re gay?_ I asked, trying to keep calm.  
  
“Er…yeah…that exactly. And I’m in Hollywood, I have to keep up a certain image. People thinking the wrong thing could totally ruin my career.”  
  
_So you’re putting your career over us now?_ I asked as the rage started to boil inside of me.  
  
I didn’t want to be angry at him, he was the only thing I had left.  
  
“Tobias, it’s not yo-“ He started.  
  
_Fuck that bullshit._ I told him. _You’re afraid that people will know that you’re gay. Fuck, you’re afraid that you’re gay. Maybe it’s not your career at stake, but your own fear. Why do you care if you’re gay? So what? You have a loving boyfri-_  
  
“I’m not gay!” Marco yelled and slammed his fists onto the table.  
  
_My cock has been so far up your ass that sometimes come comes out of your nose. You are pleasured by cocks. First Ax and now me. I love you, Marco, but you don’t seem to love yourself._  
  
“Are you going to go now?”  
  
_That’s what you wanted all along, isn’t it? Use me to get some of those gay urges out and then leave me. You never loved me, you just needed someone to be with once you broke up with my Uncle._  
  
For a moment I swear I saw hurt on Marco’s face. For a moment I hoped he would realize his mistake and we’d make up. For a moment I thought that the next few minutes would be us hugging and saying we were sorry to each other.  
  
But then that hope was shattered.  
  
“No I didn’t.” Marco said and I wish I could say that I heard an ache in his voice.  
  
But the boy I loved didn’t love me. I wanted to rest on the hope that in some part of his heart he did love me. I shook my head, I couldn’t act so childish. If he never changed…and then I felt myself crumble. He would never love me because no one could ever love me?  
  
I was just the child who got beat up by everybody and only my insistence on fighting against the Yeerks had brought me any type of kindness from others. And, even then, some people thought I was a lesser Animorph because I was bisexual.  
  
Rachel Berenson had loved me for some reason. But she had been special. She had been different. Marco wasn’t different, he was just like everyone else. Hating me and using me. Like Jake, his best friend.  
  
_Well I hope your career does well._ I said and flew out the window Marco had left open.  
  
As I took to the sky I wanted to believe I heard Marco calling to me to come back. But that wasn’t real. Just like our relationship wasn’t real.  
  
As I caught a thermal, I tried to take pleasure in flying. Flying, even during the darkest days of the war, had been freeing for me. Had helped me stay sane and stable. Rachel and the others had helped, but flying had been my greatest ally.  
  
I looked down at prey and wondered about hunting to calm myself. But the hawk mind wasn’t into that. Nature could be dangerous and deadly, but it was also reasonable. The hawk didn’t want to hunt because it was already full. It didn’t understand hunting for the pure joy of it.  
  
Slowly, after a series of hours, I became lost in my hawk mind and I didn’t know where I was going.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been...how long?  
  
"So you going?" The woman asked as I demorphed.  
  
It had been maybe a week since I had broken up with Marco. I spent my time between escaping in life as a hawk and escaping life in whoever I could find. In this case a lovely blonde haired woman who reminded me of Rachel if she were alive. If Jake hadn't given the order then she would be alive and we could've married.  
  
"Yes," I said, my mouth not having changed yet. "Two hour limit and hawks don't snuggle."  
  
That was true, but Marco and Rachel had both been exceptions to that rule. This random woman didn't need to know that. After all, she wasn't anyone I knew or cared about. She was just a good fuck. Or a decent one. I didn't have that much experience.  
  
"You were pretty drunk." The woman said with a grin as she lay on her back. "Need your liquid courage?"  
  
I just nodded as my ability to speak as a human went away. I needed to get wasted to fuck a random person. It felt...awkward just to fuck and for it to mean nothing. It was a good awkward but...still...I needed to be a little drunk to fuck strangers.  
  
_Yeah,_ I replied once I was fully hawk.  
  
"Maybe don't drink so much next time? I love fucking one of the famed Animorphs and I shouldn't complain. But I don't know if you enjoy it."  
  
Was this normal? Someone I didn't know, someone who was just looking for a good fuck, to care for me? Of course it was odd to think of anyone caring about me. I was the one to get beat up all the time. The kid you pitied, not the kid you really cared about.  
  
_You shouldn't complain._ I told her coldly.  
  
Where had that part of me come from? I wanted to tell her sorry, but I didn't. Who cared if anyone liked me now? Rachel was dead and my relationship with Marco had been a sham. Had all been a fucking sham.  
  
I flew to the windowsill and looked around the room.  
  
It was dirty and unkempt. It didn't look like it had been cleaned for years. It was only because I wouldn't get any STDs due to my morphing ability that I felt safe fucking here. Never mind fucking someone without a condom.  
  
"You can morph into other things, right?" The woman asked, not seeming to be phased by my outburst.  
  
Maybe one night stands made people stronger in some respects?  
  
_Yeah?_ I asked confused.  
  
"I've always liked Andalites. Always wanted to feel one of them fucking me." She said with a grin on her face. "You don't happen to have an Andalite morph, do you?"  
  
_Um...no._ I lied.  
  
While I felt like the world was crashing down around me, I wouldn't fuck as my uncle. Not now. Not ever. Ax had been a good friend to me and I wouldn't betray him like that.  
  
"Didn't you Animorphs have an Andalite with you?" She asked. "Weren't you all acquiring each other and fucking?"  
  
_We were fighting a war!_ I said, puffing up.  
  
Okay, she could talk about me having wild sexual adventures. But the others...that was different. That was totally fucking different. The others that survived weren't like me. Broken beyond repair and not functional.  
  
Everyone else was at least doing something with their lives after the war. I wasn't. I was the weak one.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not a child anymore." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I know what people make time for. I'm also guessing I remind you of her."  
  
The woman had learned early on not to say Rachel's name. Not to say it or else I would leave quickly. She stood up and walked over to me, her tits bouncing as she walked. My eyes focused on her hair. Golden like Rachel's had been.  
  
I missed her so much. She had been the only person to ever truly love me. She shouldn't have died. Anyone should've died but her. I loved her in ways I couldn't explain. And if I had to use a substitute now, who could blame me?  
  
No one. That's who.  
  
_I do have one._ I finally admitted as I felt myself weakening.  
  
Why was I having morals? If life had gone to Hell for me, why worry what my uncle thought? Why care if he found out?  
  
"Then use it for me." The woman said, cupping her breasts with her hands. "I'll make it worth your while. You thought I was good before? I'll show you something you never dreamed of before, Tobias."  
  
In my head I sighed while hating myself. I shouldn't do this but escaping in sex was the only way I had to feel alive. Feel free. Feel loved.  
  
I jumped down from the windowsill and focused on Ax's body.  
  
"So, when are you going to start?" She asked and I realized the morphing process hadn't started at all.  
  
_Must be tired._ I said, embarrassed.  
  
Though I had a thought that part of me was so disgusted at using my Ax morph for sex that I couldn't.  
  
"I shouldn't have gotten greedy." The woman said as she started getting dressed. "I forgot there are limits to your powers. Like how often you can morph and how quickly."  
  
_Some can morph faster than others. My friend Cassie can even make the process look good._

"Really? How you do it, it makes it seem like a little freak show."  
  
I laughed. Yeah, I morphed like a freak show. I lived like a freak show. I was a nobody who had seriously considered morphing his uncle so he could get some awesome sex. Maybe one day I would be okay with how broken I had become. Maybe one day I would be okay with morphing Ax for sex.  
  
"I'll be around if you want me." The woman said and I took that as my cue to go.  
  
I quickly flew out of the window and rode a thermal to help me rise above the Earth. I hadn't said good-bye to her, I didn't think what I had used her for required that courtesy.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pass me another one." I told the bartender.  
  
The bar was one off the beaten tracks. One where you wouldn't know who you would meet. A murderer. A rapist. Someone who actually gave a shit.  
  
"Got id?" The bartender asked.  
  
"I'm one of the fucking ex-Animorphs, you bitch." I told him.  
  
My voice already slurring with beer I had drank before coming here. I wanted to fuck again and I needed to get fucking drunk before I did so. I had to lose my self-control, the part of me that still loved Rachel. That would always feel loyal to only her.  
  
"Wait..." The bartender said, finally recognizing me. "Tobias Fangor. The forgotten Animorph. Hell, I thought you were up in New York. Someone said that they spotted you there."  
  
"Fucking false sightings." I told him. "People going on tours where I used to live. Only time people seem to give a damn about me. They're usually never right. Just another red-tailed hawk. Fucking people can't tell the difference from one bird to another."  
  
"Well it is hard to te-"  
  
"Not if you know what you're looking for. Not if you claim to be my 'true fan' and 'true love'."  
  
True love. There had only been one true love for me. One who would know a regular red-tailed hawk from me. Who would know where I was in the sky. But she had died. All because Jake decided to kill her off.  
  
"Weren't you dating someone at the time?" The bartender asked. "I think her name was Ra-"  
  
"Shut yur ucking moth!" I said, not fully able to use my mouth.  
  
For a moment I thought I was going to fall over, but managed to hold onto the counter. The counter...wood...wood...like my meadow. My tree there. I could watch from my tree for prey. Nice juicy mice and rabbits.  
  
But this wood wasn't my tree. It was dead. Dead like my life seemed to be. Okay, so I drank a lot of beer before coming here. Maybe a pack and a half? I wasn't a light weight at all so to get myself this drunk took some doing.  
  
"You okay?" The bartender asked and I felt his hands on me, steadying me.  
  
What was making the tingle feeling go through my body? Was it him or the alcohol coursing through my body? Which one should I take comfort in? If it was the beer I wouldn't need to disrespect Rachel's memory this night.  
  
"Yeah..." I said, taking care to work my mouth correctly. "Just don't say her name. Jake...he killed her. Gave the order that got her killed. I...I morphed human so I could cry. Watching her die."  
  
"Maybe you've had too much to drink." The bartender said and just stood beside me. "You're, what, sixteen? You shouldn't be drinking and especially not in the amounts you are."  
  
"What does it matter? Rachel's dead. The only person who loved me. Truly loved me. Completely and deeply. Who cares if I die? You said it yourself, I'm forgotten. Fake me sightings will keep my memory alive. I don't need to exist now."  
  
The bartender was silent and just helped me get a stable seat at the bar. I didn't struggle against his touch as it was unlike most I had felt recently. Usually any touch with others I had in my human morph had just been sexual in nature.  
  
Touches to get lost in and escape the world. I hadn't felt platonic touches in what seemed like forever. So having the bartender not touch me sexually was a sense of freedom I hadn't expect to ever feel again.  
  
"How about I get something for your troubles." The bartender said and I just nodded.  
  
I was trying to keep focused when he pushed a glass of something in front of me. The liquid was clear and so I sniffed it to identify it. It didn't smell like vodka. I looked at the bartender suspiciously. What if he was a Controller that wanted to kill off one of the Animorphs? What if he had lied and so was able to stay on Earth?  
  
Why would a stranger treat me better than my friends without an ulterior motive?  
  
Why did it matter if I lived or died at this moment?  
  
So I drank some of it and then spit it out.  
  
"What the hell is this?" I gasped, feeling like I had been poisoned.  
  
"Water." The bartender said with an annoying smirk. "You need to stay hydrated. You look plastered. I don't need you dying at this bar."  
  
I shook my head and then stopped so that the room would stop spinning. This guy wasn't a Controller, just a human being concerned for something he shouldn't be. No one should waste their time on me anymore. I was worthless now.  
  
Without Rachel I was useless.  
  
"Just drink, you'll feel better." The bartender said and refilled my glass.  
  
"You just don't want to be sued." I said as I drank the water.  
  
I don't know why I was obeying him, maybe I was still a bit of a pushover. The bartender probably didn't want something embarrassing like me, a former Animorph, to die now. Doubted that would bring him a lot of business. Maybe from people who thought because of me being bisexual was a grave sin, but not from most people.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" I asked as I handed him the glass to refill again.  
  
"Can't someone just be nice?" He asked and gave me more water.  
  
No, no one could be nice. At least not to me. I was the person in the background people didn't pay attention to. I was the forgotten one.  
  
After a few more glasses of water, I walked out of the bar and looked up at the sky. It was dark with the stars providing the only light. I could've morphed and flew among them, though flying at night was more than tiring.  
  
But I just looked up at them, imagining that Rachel was looking down at me.


	9. Chapter 9

"And here is the Animorphs' hometown." The guide said. "All except for Ax. I'd try to say his full name, but you know how Andalite names are."  
  
_Your human names are worse!_ A female Andalite shouted.  
  
A woman, human, with blonde hair rolled her eyes. From my perch on a nearby building I was able to read lips and hear thought-speak. I was looking for my next fuck. The night at the bar had been too real.  
  
I wanted to be comforted but didn't feel I should be comforted. Rachel was dead and there was no happiness without her.  
  
The middle ground was mindless fucking which was usually successful in not comforting me. But it did allow me to rest...in a way at least. Impossible to explain and I tried not to think about it like Cassie would, I focused on the woman's tits.  
  
Very well shaped and her body...  
  
"Oh my god!" A young teen boy yelled, pointing at me. "Is that Tobias!"  
  
"Why, yes that is him. We're very lucky to spot him today." The guide said with a grin, though I knew he didn't know it was me.  
  
These tours made their money off of fake me sightings. So of course he couldn't really examine me. Not that most humans could tell one bird from another. But I was examining that woman who didn't seem to care about looking at me.  
  
That offended me in some way. I was right in front of her and she didn't give a fuck! The only thing she seemed to care about was her boyfriend's arm around her waist. He was looking at me intently. There was some longing in his eyes that I recognized.  
  
The need to fly away. The need to escape. The me shirt on him, with the logo of the tour, made me think that this hadn't been his first time on the tour.  
  
"That's him." The man said. "That's really him."  
  
His girlfriend looked up but in a way that made it clear to me that she was only doing so that he would be happy. He was fit and would probably be a good fuck.  
  
No. No. No.  
  
I was doing all this shit so that I could escape the fact that Rachel was gone. I wasn't going to fuck a strange guy just because I was losing myself in sex. In the brief oblivion that orgasms brought. I was doing this just to cover up Rachel being gone.  
  
However, if I fucked the guy I would be able to fuck the girl. The girl who reminded me of Rachel if she had been able to live out her life.  
  
_Yeah it is me._ I privately told both of them.  
  
The man nearly peed his pants when he heard me. He remained calm as he could as, I guess, he wanted this to be a personal moment.  
  
He tilted his head, signaling for me to follow him.  
  
I took off and flew at a distance where people couldn't guess I was following him and near enough that I could see him. This was easier to pull off as everyone on the tour was too obsessed at looking at me. I saw cameras flashing as the tourists tried to take as many pictures of me as they could.  
  
If I was in a better mood, or a better state of mind, I'd pose for them.  
  
No. That would be Marco. The same boy that had abandoned me. That had lied to me. That had used me.  
  
They stopped in a small alleyway. I looked around to make sure there was no one that would see us or would attack us. I was planning to morph human and human morph isn't exactly good for fighting in. Far from it.  
  
I landed on a dumpster and the three of us looked at each other.  
  
The woman let out a big sigh and it was good to feel hated like this. Someone obviously not liking me and not willing to hide their disdain. It was a familiar pain, a pain that had existed before the war. My aunt and uncle both didn't love me and it was good to feel that pain again.  
  
It was a pain that didn't remind me of Rachel.  
  
"So, you're really Tobias." The man said. "You're really him."  
  
_Um...yeah._ I said, more weirded out by this than embarrassed.  
  
"Why do you have to be so in love with emo hawk boy?" The woman asked. "I mean...Cassie is the best. She actually has her life together. Not like emo hawk boy, the movie star who tries too hard, and the one who massacred a bunch of disabled kids."  
  
_What about Ax?_

"Oh, him, I don't care. He's an alien. Too weird for me."  
  
I puffed up. How dare she not like the only family member I had truly connected with. I had connected with my father, but not in the same amount of time I had with Ax. Ax was my friend, uncle, and shorm.  
  
And he had left me, just like everyone else had.  
  
"I think he's cool." The man said and I returned to my normal size as I finally got control of myself. "I was wondering if..."  
  
_I would fuck you._ I said, looking at the blonde and trying to picture her as Rachel.  
  
"Um...yeah..." He said nervously.  
  
I tried to focus on the blonde but how nervous the man was made me...happy. Was that the word?  
  
For a moment I didn't want to fuck either of them but hang out with the man. Wanted to go see a movie with him and laugh about stupid shit. But that moment passed by quickly as I remember what world I lived in now.  
  
I lived in one where my heart had been shattered and I was now a celebrity that most people only cared about fucking. If they hadn't forgotten completely about me, that is.  
  
With that moment over with, I just nodded my head.


	10. Chapter 10

I breathed in and then out as I started my human morph. As I rose up from the ground, my beak turning into a human mouth, I felt anticipation for the sweet silence. The sweet relief from the pain of my nightmares. Freedom from the nightmares of Rachel looking at me as she died.  
  
As my feathers seemed to melt into human skin, I looked at the woman who would be my Rachel this time. Would be my way of denying the painful truth of her absence. I was weak and painfully human for the tears that threatened to come out of my now human eyes.  
  
"Holy fuck!" The man said and he seemed not able to decide to know what to do with his body.  
  
I wanted to laugh but I was in the odd point of my morph where I couldn't use thought-speak or talk with my human mouth. I don't know what to classify the sound that came out of my mouth as, but it sure didn't sound like a laugh.  
  
Looking at his body for a moment, just a moment, I could imagine that it was as desirable as Rachel's. The cock that would taste as good as her cunt. But that moment was gone and he was just some stranger that was as different from Rachel as a pigeon was from a hawk.  
  
"That was creepy." The woman said with a shrug of her shoulders once I had finished morphing. "How could anyone want to fuck after that?"  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun." The man said. "It's one of the Animorphs for fuck's sake."  
  
As she rolled her eyes, I walked slowly towards her. Usually when I chose a woman to fuck they were into the idea the moment I asked. Her acting distant towards me was somehow a turn on for me. Maybe Cassie would say something about how that meant I wasn't in a good place or some shit.  
  
Right now I didn't care for her voice in my head.  
  
She smirked at me as I put my hands on her chest, as if she didn't believe I could make her cum. I started to kiss her neck as I rubbed her tits. She let out a slight gasp as I started to unbutton her top, showing a bright pink bra.  
  
I kissed the tops of her breasts and she said, "I guess maybe emo hawk does have some perks."  
  
The man put a hand under her bra and cupped her tit. She moaned softly and quickly took off her top and bra. She guided my hungry lips to one her of breasts and I soon found her boyfriend at the one that was unoccupied.  
  
I suckled at her tit as I imagined Rachel after a battle. After a battle where we had barely escaped and she needed to let out her stress somehow.  
  
"Tobias," She said and I realized it wasn't Rachel's voice or a woman's for that matter.  
  
I also felt the finger going up my ass and I bit down on the tit that was in my mouth. I moaned slightly as the woman gasped at my teeth digging in.  
  
"Ah!" I said as my mouth searched for his lips.  
  
When I tasted him, I lost myself in him. I quickly pulled my clothes off and his lips searched me as my arms wrapped around his neck. My body needed him and I nearly forgot about the woman. The woman who quickly took him from me.  
  
As he entered her I wondered what to do. I had only had more than one partner at a time only once before in my life. She turned to look at me and laughed. I wanted to be angry but I felt a need to prove to Rachel that I could be dominant in sex. I could be dominant to make her feel out of control when she wanted it.  
  
I went behind her and steadied myself with her boyfriend's muscular arms. After a moment of preparing myself, I entered her.  
  
"Oooh..." She said and reached a hand to clumsily find me.  
  
I went in and out just to hear her moans increase. Him and me were going to bring her to orgasm.  
  
"Please..." She moaned and her boyfriend exited her only to eat her out.  
  
My hands were on her large tits. I squeezed them and felt the hardened nipples. Biting her neck, I felt her shiver.  
  
Without warning I was on the ground with the man above me. His hands grabbed mine and put them above my head. My heart beat fast as I knew what was coming next.  
  
"I was saving it all for you." He said as he entered me.  
  
"Yes..." I moaned as I felt special.  
  
As my body arched and my lips found the woman's I knew had the best of both worlds. My hands struggled to touch her body, but the man was good.  
  
"To..." The man moaned as the woman started to kiss my neck.  
  
"Yes..." I moaned. "Le...fa..."  
  
"No...you'll...ore...un..."  
  
Our bodies started to shiver and I closed my eyes to take in all the sensations. As the most pleasant feeling went through my body I saw Rachel on top of me. She rode me and in that moment I was happy.  
  
"Rachel!" I yelled out as I came.  
  
After my own climax I was filled with the man's cum. I felt full and in need of a nap. The man rolled off of me and I was looking at the sky in confusion.  
  
"We need to go now." The woman said as she got dressed. "You were a better time than I imagined, Tobias."  
  
"Thanks." I said, still lying on my back.  
  
"You going to be okay?" The man asked as he finished getting dressed.  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
After they left, the man having spared a glance for me, I continued to look at the sky. No matter how high I flew, I would always be stuck in Hell without the love of my life. The only love that would ever matter to me.


End file.
